This is a request for an Environmental Cellular Toxicology Program at the University of Kansas. The mission of the unit will be to initiate, coordinate and to facilitate research of investigators in the area of the toxicolocy of environmental toxicants at the cellular level. The emphasis is to be on the measurement of a variety of toxicant-induced alterations of cultured or isolated cells as early indices of injury. The thrust of this approach will be to establish quantitative methodologies that relate to mechanisms of toxicity. Cell models are to include: blood platelets, cultured nerve, heart muscle and endothelial cells, and lung fibroblasts and macrophages. Methods of evaluation are to include, but not be limited to, changes in: viability, morphology, plasma and organelle membrane characteristics, locomotion, and biochemical constituents, especially neurotransmitters. The program will be housed primarily in the Department of Pharmocology and Toxicology but it is to include individual investigators (present and future) from other departments. To be coordinated with the program is a training function directed toward graduate education of students in the discipline of cellular toxicology. Because the Department of Pharmocology and Toxicology is integrated with the Departments of Medicinal Chemistry and Pharmaceutical Chemistry in the School of Pharmacy, and shares the use of major equipment with the Chemistry Department and others, the resources of these other departments are also available to solve problems related to the research program as set forth and to graduate student education in Cellular Toxicology.